The Game of Love
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: When you have to endure your worst fear with your enemy, you don't think things can get any worse. Especially when he's also your crush. Of course, Hidan has a rather unique way to help Amaya with her fear of the darkness. OCXHidan


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**TITLE: The Games of Love**

**DATE WRITTEN: 5/16/12**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Hentai: HidanXOC**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: The Game of Life (Sequel)**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between male and female, slightly dark themes.**

_~Holding anger for someone is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die~_

* * *

Amaya growled irritably as she stalked down the halls.

"Piece of shit."

She muttered as she shook her crimson hair from her eyes. She could still hear Hidan snickering from the living room. She should know better by now than to react to his incessant taunting, but her temper always got the best of her. Hidan knew exactly what to say to piss her off and he rarely missed an opportunity to do it. She slammed the door to her bedroom hard, eyes flashing red in rage.

The teenager felt her anger dissipate, sighing lowly. The bastard made her mad in dozens of ways. He mocked her. He insulted her. He taunted her.

He made her love him.

"Damn how am I going to deal with this?"

She ran her hand through her short locks, feeling as though bubbles were popping in her belly. The way he acted always made her hiss with anger but ache with heartbreak later. He wouldn't like her anyway. Hidan could have anyone he wanted and he knew it. She did too. She wasn't anything special. She barely border lined "pretty."

She was short, her red hair messy, skin pale and marked, she wasn't slender like the women you saw on advertisements. Her breasts were small, nothing a guy would ever second glance. Her eyes darkened to blue, in sorrow.

"Fuck love. Fuck it with a sharp cactus."

She flopped onto her bed. Her tank-top straps fell down from her shoulders, revealing her bra slightly. The sky outside was darkening slowly but steadily, it looked as though someone were coloring the large canvas with black ink. She jolted as something -or someone- slammed on her door.

"Oi! Get the fuck up, Leader wants you."

She groaned as Hidan's deep voice yelled at her through her door. She didn't respond and planned to wait until he left, but he wasn't on the same page. He broke down her door, leaving it swinging on its hinges.

"Get your ass the fuck up or I'll do it for you."

He growled. She narrowed her eyes, standing up and walking to him, coming up to his chest.

"You're fixing that door, now get out of my way if it's so important."

He sneered down at her, snickering as he saw her revealed bra.

"Why do you wear a bra if you have nothing to put in it?"

She shoved him out of her way, ignoring his curses directed at her. She self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest, not having the energy to have a good come-back ready. She knocked on the door of Pein's room, entering after receiving her okay. She tsked when Hidan nearly tossed her to the ground coming in behind her. She turned her gaze to her leader and awaited his order.

"You both are needed for an infiltration mission of Kirigakure. A mafia boss resides there and members of his inner circle have information on us I'd rather not get out. Destroy them and come home, leave no traces behind. Understood?"

The teenager's eyes widened and her mouth curled in distaste, but she nodded once.

"Hai Leader-sama."

Hidan rolled his eyes, waving his hand as he walked out of the room. She bit her lip as she bowed to Pein before following after her current partner as he strode out of the base. She slipped on the cloak, rereading over the scroll she had been given.

"Give me that."

Hidan said, taking it from her hands. She sighed but let him read over it. He scoffed, obviously finding the mission simple. What an arrogant prick he was.

"You can't read anyway. Give it back so I can figure out where exactly we need to go."

He shot her a glance, rolling up the scroll and holding it over her head.

"Come get it Dog."

She hated that name. Being part wolf had its disadvantages, and that was one of them. She pursed her lips and glared up, making a jump for it but he pulled it higher up, so she grabbed thin air. She growled and struck a blow to a pressure point on his side, making him falter and drop the scroll. She grabbed it and opened it, paying little attention as he yelled at her while holding his side.

"Great. Only about a dozen people to take out in a small building with a thousand other people to see."

She muttered sarcastically. She gasped as a hand shoved her down onto the earth, throwing her hands out to catch herself. Hidan stepped over her, taking the scroll with him.

"Get up bitch, I don't want to waste all fucking week on this."

She grumbled as she rose, deciding against starting anything with him. The quicker this was done the quicker she could get away from him.

* * *

It took two days to reach Kirigakure, it might've taken less if the two of them had not argued and fought the whole way.

Amaya had decided to stop at a small outdoor park to go over an infiltration method, along with a "quick and clean" kill. Hidan had stormed off earlier, mentioning something about sacrificing and stupid dogs. She breathed deeply, appreciating the calm and silence. She had a decent idea of how this could be done, supposedly all the men met in the room at the top of some old dilapidated building at midnight. An easy kill, hell, if you blocked all exits you could just set the place on fire.

She jumped as a bag was dropped onto the table before her, eyes shooting towards the Jashinist as he took a seat on the other side.

"Dinner. You're welcome bitch."

He muttered. She rolled her eyes as she took out a Styrofoam cup of ramen and a spoon, practically inhaling the food so she could get back to the mission plan. They were leaving that night and wanted to be careful that there was little chance for mistakes. Hidan's magenta eyes bore into her as she threw the trash away. Someone wolf-whistled, startling the silence around them. She didn't dare to turn around but Hidan's eyes shot over her shoulder. The redhead growled quietly as a man -teenager, actually- spoke. About her. In a degrading manner_. To Hidan_.

"Damn bro, you hitting that or can I?"

Her eyes turned red, ready to stand before Hidan answered, but he was too fast. He snorted and with a wicked glint in his eyes-

"Like I'd fuck that dog. I can do better. If you want to, be my fucking guest. Whore would probably love to get on her knees for you, 'bout the only thing she knows."

He spoke sarcastically, gaze bearing down on the girl tauntingly, awaiting her reaction. She forced her anger over the sharp, harsh stab of pain that accompanied his words. The boy snickered and made a move towards her. The wolf stood abruptly and swung her arm hard, smashing his face with a fist, he crumbled to the ground unconscious. Hidan laughed, and she turned around, fully prepared to knock his ass out too. He caught her fist, tightening his grip around her wrist as they both stood, staring each other down.

He wore a smirk, amusement and mocking in his eyes. She hissed, yanking her arm free. She glanced at the falling nighttime while subtly rubbing her wrist where he had held it in a bruising grip. He hadn't ever really hurt her but she didn't doubt he had any problems doing so.

"Let's go, this might take all night."

Hidan scoffed, swinging his scythe over his shoulder. Her bow and arrow were strapped to her hip, hidden underneath her cloak. She pulled her hood over her head and led the way down the deserted streets. The building that belonged to the mafia they were missioned to kill loomed ominously over the city, having a nearly haunted look.

"Jeez he said we had to kill some dick with an Italian accent not go to the haunted house."

Amaya snorted as she punched the window of the door, unlocking the door and letting herself in. The room was dimly lit, but any amount of light was enough. Her nerves were on end, letting Hidan go ahead of her. He started humming some song that sounded rather eerie.

"Hidan, shut up!"

He looked over his shoulder.

"What? You scared, princess?"

She exhaled sharply, nearly tripping on one of the stairs, earning a snicker from the albino.

"Fucking hell, do these stairs ever end?!"

He said, exasperated. She nudged him.

"We're on the final floor, this is the only door."

Hidan shot the teenager a "no shit" glare, reaching forward to open the door. The two of them were expecting a few simple, helpless humans. Easily silenced. He opened the door, pissing her off as he strolled right in.

"There's fucking no one here!"

She narrowed her eyes, walking next to him into a very old fashioned room. Something caught her ear, she swiveled it to listen to someone laughing.

"You two made a stupid mistake."

A high pitched voice said. Hidan turned around, and a large clicking sound hit the walls before the building started shaking. He cursed, lunging at her and pulling her harshly against him before the roof collapsed, knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

Amaya groaned, rubbing her head. She felt like she was lying on a hard floor, she half expected to be crushed by debris but the air was clear.

"So the mighty Akatsuki thought they could overpower us, hm? Not so tough locked in a dungeon are you, you little whore."

Someone kicked her side hard, knocking the breath from her though she repressed any sound.

"Don't touch her, fucker."

She heard a grunt.

"What's the matter? This whore belong to you?"

Hidan snorted.

"Bitch, a lot of people would kick my ass if anything happened to her."

"Why don't you hit me? Oh, pretty little Akatsuki can't see in the dark?"

She heard him cackle and a loud door slam, making her jump. Dungeon. Lovely. How were they going to-

_Dark?!_

Her eyes slammed open and she gasped loudly as her entire being was engulfed in smothering darkness. She jerked herself off of her stomach into a sitting position, looking around desperately for any source of light. It was pitch black, as though someone was covering her eyes. She felt her breathing become erratic, the black slowly pressed down on her as her mind began to conjure horrible memories. She felt someone move next to her.

"Well look where your bright idea got us. How the hell do you plan to get out of here, dog?"

She tried to focus on his words, any form of distraction, but that was almost worse than the crushing obsidian. She was forced into a horrible nightmare with her worst enemy. And crush. She tried to calm her heart in fear Hidan would hear its pounding.

_Calm down. You're ok. You can't let him know you're scared, he'll never let you live it down. It'll be worse than this. Just breathe. Relax. Don't think about the dark. The haunting, blinding, suffocating, never ending dark-_

"Hidan we need to go. Now. Right fucking now."

Her voice sounded afraid, even to her. Hidan either didn't pick it up or for some merciful reason chose to ignore it.

"How the hell do you plan to do that. We can't fucking see, dipshit! Wait until tomorrow, there's a window over there. Until then, shut up"

She lost control of her breathing, giving completely up on it she rose to her feet, feeling the wall with her hand. Hidan sighed loudly as she stepped over him. She went on adrenaline as she felt for a door, some kind of exit. Her hand slammed onto a knob, she inhaled sharply, yanking repeatedly on the knob.

"It didn't open the first damn time what makes you think it will the next ten?!"

She hissed at him once. In her desperation she took a couple of steps back, and charged at the door.

"OOMPH"

She slammed full force against the door, jarring every bone in her body as the door literally threw her backwards and against Hidan.

"You idiot why the hell would you do that?! You could have killed yourself! Sit the fuck down and stay there or I'll knock you out again!"

She started shaking, still leaning against Hidan. The man growled at her.

"There has to be a way out. There has-"

"Well there isn't I already looked now shut the hell up!"

She hyperventilated. She didn't care anymore. Fuck if Hidan knew about her fear; that was a different bridge to cross. This was now. This was giving into the darkness and hyperventilating, trembling, and freaking the hell out.

"Hey! Dog! What the fuck's wrong? Are you scared of a little darkness?"

He laughed loudly. She didn't answer him, she honestly probably couldn't at this point.

"Calm the hell down! Jashin, it's like you're having a freaking seizure."

She felt him shift and for one horrible, un-admittable moment she was afraid he was leaving.

"Don't! Don't go!"

She managed to rasp out. He gave her a strange look, sighing deeply.

"Hey, dog. It's just a little dark. Dog."

He said the nickname firmly to try to get her attention. She wouldn't answer him, she felt like she was about to cry -which wasn't a pleasant thought- he suddenly startled her as he reached out, grasping her arm.

"_Amaya!"_

Her breath hitched and she froze, he almost never called her by her name.

"You don't know what happens in just a _little dark _Hidan!"

Her voice broke, to her dismay. Her breathing was still rapid and shallow, her body began shaking again. Hidan made an irritated sound. She gasped as two strong hands lifted her off the ground by her waist and settled her onto his lap, straddling his hips. She blushed hotly, body stiff; flinching as he brushed her hair away.

"Listen to me, you're ok! Nothing's gonna fucking happen here, alright? The sun will be up, and we can find a way out. Now sit the fuck still and _breathe._"

She tried to do as he said, with half successful results. Her breathing slowed, though still shaky. She began to rock subconsciously, still on his lap.

"It's so dark. It's always dark. Dark, dark, _dark."_

She hissed. Hidan sighed exasperatedly. She flinched as he pressed a hand against the back of her neck, pulling her forward gently. He pressed her face against his shoulder, his other arm around her waist.

"Relax, I promise everything's gonna be fine, ok?"

Her hands clutched the front of his cloak, shaking ceasing in his hold. Her purple eyes closed and breathing relaxed. She felt exhaustion from the day and panic attack creep up on her. She drew herself closer to his warmth and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

She awoke in an upright position, thinking it very strange and wondering how she'd managed to do that. She started to try to get up, but someone's arm held her in place. Her eyes shot open, pink in embarrassment. Hidan groaned and held her tighter. She bit her lip.

_Shit! What am I going to do?_

She thought worriedly, swallowing as his arm loosened around her, allowing her to pull away. Bright eyes blinked around the room before settling on Amaya. He smirked at her. She blushed, to her annoyance.

"Mornin' dog."

He settled her onto the floor, getting up and stretching loudly. She took her time getting up as her entire body seemed to have gone numb. Hidan grumbled and cursed as he searched for some way out of this hell hole.

She stood straight, sighing in relief as her muscles popped and she could relax. She walked lazily towards the small window, basking in the meager sunlight.

"Oi, unless you want to spend another night here get your ass over here."

She glanced at the older male as he pulled at a wooden door in a secluded corner. She covered her mouth to hide a snicker as he fell onto his back when the door broke. He flipped her off and went out the door. She sighed wearily, forcing her body to cooperate, she jogged after him.

"Duck!"

She dropped immediately to the ground, a knife flew over her head a moment later. With skilled ease she pulled her bow from its holder, knocked an arrow, and fired at the first target she saw. The man slumped to the ground, arrow in his forehead. Hidan had three ganged up on him, but she knew it wasn't any trouble for him. She broke into a run, albeit a slightly slow one.

"I'm going for the boss!"

He grunted in reply as she raced through the stone corridor, taking down four men as they attempted to attack her. She snarled angrily as a large sword swiped at her, she swerved and brought her bow up, arrow inches from a short, black haired man's face.

"Ah, didn't expect a little girl to be a ninja with any talent."

She growled, swung a leg out, and swiped him off his feet, placing a foot on his chest she aimed the arrow again.

"You dirty whore I sh-"

His sentence was never finished before her arrow entered his heart. A silver flash sped past her.

"Pick up the pace princess this place is about to blow!"

She jumped over the body of the mafia boss, blindly following her partner through the twisting passages. Hidan suddenly grabbed her arm and jerked her into a room, using his scythe to bust open a window he pushed her through it, following right after.

The building exploded in flames before they hit the ground.

"Fuck."

Hidan groaned as he lay on the unforgiving ground. She hissed in agreement. She got onto her knees, waiting for the world to stop spinning. She stood shakily, staring at the remains of the burning building.

"What happened?"

She asked in a raspy voice. Hidan snorted.

"It blew up. What the fuck needs to be explained to you?"

She kicked his leg, earning a growl. He pulled himself up to stand over the redhead.

"I found some switch in the dungeon, I flipped it and a countdown started and the fucking place went to hell. Understand?"

He said the last word like she was a small child. She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, smartass. Let's get home, this missions fucking hurt."

He rolled his eyes, walking past her, bumping her shoulder. She chewed her lip harshly, pulling her cloak tighter around her body. The journey home was unusually silent, though they both were tired, and unbeknownst to the other, concentrating hard about last night.

They arrived home the same evening, thanks to no arguing or fighting to distract them. She gave a mission report to Pein, once he was satisfied she bowed and left, planning to go to her room. She ran into Hidan on her way, literally.

"Watch it, dog."

He mumbled tiredly. She made a sound of acknowledgment, swerving around him to open the door. Before she went in she turned back around.

"Hidan," she called softly.

He turned around, humming in response.

"Thanks."

She whispered. They both knew what she meant. His mouth curled into a half smile, waving his hand at her as he walked away. She smiled softly, closing her door behind her and collapsing onto the bed.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and Amaya was finally clean, comfortable, and rested. And edgy. The lights had been flickering because it was storming outside, and she was half dreading, half anticipating them to go completely out, tired of them teasing her. A candle flickered in the window sill, providing meager light in the seconds of darkness

"**CRACK!"**

She squeaked as the electricity went out, blinding her world except for the dim candle. She pulled her knees tight against her chest, breathing quickening. She focused hard on the candle, willing it to consume the darkness. She jumped as someone knocked on her door, she tried to tell whoever it was to leave her alone, but they already walked inside and shut the door behind them.

"Ever heard of this new thing called privacy Hidan?"

Her voice was shrill because she was nervous. The silver haired man scoffed, eyebrows rising at her. Lightning illuminated his shirtless, masculine form. She shuddered as he stepped towards her.

"Cut your brave act."

He stood over her, looking down with an arrogant look on his face. She refused to admit to herself that she was grateful he was here, whatever reason it may be. He sat on the bed, leaning back until he was against the wall. Her body relaxed, calming down now that someone else was with her.

"Why are you afraid of the dark anyway?"

He questioned, tone not unkind. She sighed, nearly asking why he cared but remembering he didn't have to be here doing this.

"Past. It just brings back memories."

He nodded slowly, a small smile gracing his lips.

_I've made a mistake._

She thought solemnly. He pushed up and turned so he was in front of her, giving a small shrug.

"Everyone has something that triggers a bad memory. Quit acting like I'm gonna fucking hold this over your head. I'm not some cruel bastard."

She snorted in disbelief. His bright eyes narrowed.

"Hey, come on. Every bitch in the world has a Jashin damned fear. Whatever. Konan fucking hates spiders, Sasori hates heights."

"What about you?"

She asked sarcastically.

"I hate hospitals."

He answered casually. She raised her eyebrows. Hidan snickered.

"Have you ever seen me go near a fucking doctor? I wait for Kakuzu if I need something done."

She twisted her mouth to the side, brushing her short hair from her eyes. A sudden clash of thunder startled her, the candle grew dimmer. She clutched at Hidan's arm on reflex. Said male smirked at the girl.

"You want me to help you overcome that little fear?"

Her eyes flashed in uncertainty, but she was nearing desperation as the darkness crept along the room. She nodded.

"Yes. Fine. Whatever."

Hidan smirked. She didn't know what she'd just agreed to. He placed a hand on her chin, tilting her head up. Her eyes narrowed in confusion before he leaned close and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped in surprise, giving him instant access to ravage her mouth. She made an attempt to back away, but he had a hand around her waist. She was tense as he rubbed their tongues together, moaning lightly. She slowly responded to the kiss, moving her tongue and engaging in a battle of dominance with him, which he quickly won. He slid his hands around the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Since it was night she wasn't wearing wraps to cover her chest.

She bit her lip hard, blushing in embarrassment. She wanted to cover her chest but the way Hidan was sitting he wouldn't let her. He smirked at her, she shut her eyes to prepare herself for whatever cruel remark he had. He kissed her shoulder, sliding his tongue down to her breast and across her nipple. She gasped sharply, body arching in a way that pushed her chest forward.

He nipped her breast, thumb running over her other nipple. Her breasts tingled and sent light shocks of pleasure through her core. She ran her hands over his chiseled chest, meeting him feverishly in another kiss. He pulled away, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes shined brightly, a vibrant, lustful green.

He snaked his hand down her stomach and into her panties. She tensed when he slid his fingers across her glistening folds, middle finger sliding past them to press against her entrance.

"Have you done this before?"

She hesitated in surprise and nervousness before shaking her head. He smirked against the sensitive flesh of her throat, sinking his finger into her tight heat. She whimpered on reflex, trying to pull her hips back. He softly kissed the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. She moaned quietly, relaxing as he moved his finger. She groaned when he added two more, thrusting down onto them. His thumb circled her clit, earning a muffled curse.

He pulled his hand away, sliding his lips down her stomach to her forbidden fruit. She gasped harshly in pleasure when his hot tongue slid across her glistening folds, teasing her clit. She moaned quietly, thrusting her hips up when he slid the hot muscle inside of her. She felt her body tensing the longer his tongue stroked her pleasure button, she felt her body convulse in ecstasy and she cried out Hidan's name when she came, falling back to the bed panting for air. He pulled back, a smug smirk gracing his face. She watched with an anxious gaze while he removed his own pants, freeing his rather big erection.

He placed himself between her legs. His eyes solemnly met hers, she pressed their lips together as he placed a hand on her hip. He engaged her tongue in a teasing manner to distract her. He thrust himself completely inside, her scream was muffled by his lips. She pulled away from him, trying to conceal the tears falling down her cheeks.

A bolt of agony shot through her nerves, her muscles clenching tightly. He groaned, forcing his hips to stay still. Amaya slid her arms around his neck nervously, he broke the kiss to slide his tongue down her throat. She breathed a little hard, tear tracks drying. He was slowly rocking his hips to get her body used to having something inside it.

He pulled almost completely out, sliding back into her tight entrance. She gasped, moaning when he nipped her ear. He moved his hips faster, pushing her legs farther apart. Her voice went high in pitch, breathing becoming ragged and body tensing as he pistoned his hips.

"Fucking tight."

He groaned. She whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist when her body began to convulse again, muscles clenching tightly. She called out his name again, orgasming repeatedly. He hissed her name, burying himself deeper inside her when he came, splashing her insides in hot liquid, she gasped shortly.

He pulled out slowly, turning to sit on her other side and brush his hand through his hair. She lay panting and flushed hot, legs shaking. He turned to look at her, smirking wolfishly. She bit her lip, moving to roll over but an intense ache started in her pelvic area. He chuckled, bending down and kissing her.

"You'll be sore for today."

He whispered against her lips. She whined, meeting his lips again. She didn't care it was pitch black, it didn't even bother her anymore.

"You're a pretty good fuck."

"Fuck you."

She grumbled, moving onto her side.

"With pleasure."

She yelped when he pulled her up and into his lap, biting into her neck.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**A long night, that's what.**

**So, yes I have a couple other OC stories posted, but this is the first I ever wrote and it took me awhile to finish. **

**There's someone I really hope doesn't see this because she'll never let me live it down that I wrote a meXHidan story…**


End file.
